Mirabel
Mirabel 'is an angel, a Dominion, and the first angel that James Bradley, Rias Gremory, and their allies encounter in the story ''A Multitude of Details. Having worked in Heaven's intelligence service for billions of years, Mirabel gets another assignment when she is called to descend to Earth to "manage" Team DxD from interfering in Heaven's plans to start the Apocalypse. However, Heaven's priorities change, placing Mirabel underneath Cassiel's commands, something that the angel chafes under. She serves as one of the supporting female protagonists, and later a short stint as an antagonist, of A Multitude of Details. '' Appearance As with any other angel, Mirabel's true form is pure light. In her mortal form she appeared as a young woman with silvery-grey hair and grey-blue eyes. She's fairly tall, being James Bradley's height, and has an almost permanent scowl on her face when talking. It's mentioned that she's incapable of being cute, as she either looks she's sneering, jeering, or scowling. Noticeably unlike other angels, Mirabel's clothing consisted of combat fatigues. She wears an old Imperial German Army uniform, with a skirt and black stockings, as well as combat boots. Since she's a Dominion, Mirabel possesses a pair of metallic silvery wings while on Earth. Personality Mirabel was impatient and ruthless. She cared little for humans, viewing them as "microscopic" and "inconsequential" and stating on a few occasions that she didn't understand why God chose them over the angels. She is quick to anger, as shown when she threatened to smite James Bradley and sliced Willis' coat jacket with her metallic wings, as well as was intent on disemboweling Asia Argento for fawning over her too much. However, she does care a lot about her angelic siblings. She has an especially close relationship with the Malakh Lemuel, and describes it as "a profound mutual understanding." She was deeply saddened about having to kill him once he declared for Lucifer. In addition, she generally respects Cassiel, although she does question the Seraph's orders at times and often reminds her that she is getting "too human-like." In addition, though she disdains humanity, she is fond of their firearms- when she first appeared, she wielded an antique Luger pistol and a Gewehr 98 rifle, and when informed that those were antique firearms, obtained an IMI Desert Eagle and a Heckler & Koch HK417 to use. Noticeably, in combat Mirabel does not utilise light spears or similar bladed weaponry, but rather human firearms. In the end, though, Mirabel realised that the Archangels had been lying to Heaven all along, and realised that she had lost sight of her true mission, of ''all ''the angel's missions- to protect humanity above all costs. Henceforth, she released Cassiel from the prisons of Heaven, and subsequently sacrificed herself to buy time for Cassiel to give her message denouncing the Archangels. Powers and Abilities As a Dominion, Mirabel possessed the common powers and abilities found in all angels, but she was quite strong, even for a Dominion. She overpowered at least three other angels, and was able to stall an entire group of Malakhim for quite some time. She was quoted by Camael to be a "''specialist." *'''Vast Power: Mirabel has shown herself to be a powerful angel: **'Immortality': Mirabel, like all celestial beings, has the potential to live forever, and was not subjected to or affected by the depredation of time, aging, or diseases, or fatigue and didn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain herself. **'Invulnerability': Mirabel, like all angels, was resistant to most forms of harm and could not even be harmed or hurt by a vast majority of beings including devils and anything earthly, but she can be greatly damaged or even killed by angelic weapons or while fighting other angels. **'Super Strength': For an angel of her rank, Mirabel possessed immense physical strength, being able to consecutively kill several devils with ease. She could overpower humans, ghosts, monsters, and various devils, such as Salazar's henchmen. Mirabel was also able to overpower one of Lemuel's minions and kill her. **'Regeneration': Mirabel proved capable of healing any wounds she received instantly. **'Telepathy': Mirabel, like all angels, can read human thoughts and emotions. **'Dreamwalking': Mirabel could communicate with other beings through dreams, as she did with Issei Hyoudou. **'Teleportation': Mirabel could disappear and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place anywhere in the Universe instantly except for Enochian-warded sigils. **'Telekinesis': Mirabel possessed the ability to move matter with her mind, being able to move humans, objects, and other things just by gesturing. She flung back Willis Japhon just by cocking her head. **'Photokinesis': As an angel, Mirabel can generate light to blast her enemies to oblivion. She can also form weapons of light with ease. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Mirabel is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She caught Yuuto Kiba as he was rushing her, and smashed him in the ground. *'Wing Fletchettes': Mirabel, like other Dominions, is able to utilise her metallic feathers as throwing weapons. *'Experienced Firearms Combatant': Mirabel is an extremely avid utiliser of human firearms, preferring to use them over hand-to-hand combat or combat with "pointy things," as she likes to call swords, spears, and other similar bladed weapons. Trivia *Although Mirabel is merely an "intelligence agent" as Camael describes, she's shown to have immense influence over the Host of Heaven, being able to order around Malakhim. Even Lemuel, the High Inquisitor of Heaven, respected her judgements. *It's mentioned that she's wiped out other cities before, possibly referring to Sodom and Gomorrah. *Mirabel has a somewhat curvy figure. *She's the first angel to use her light powers to kill someone. Category:Antagonist Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters